Beyond the Rabbit Hole
by Scarlett-sama
Summary: Just when Akashi thought he escaped his father's shadow a gang of demons ambush him in an attempt to kill him for something his father has done. With their masters intentions unknown Akashi escapes with Rin and the gang to hide at True Cross Academy. Just how long can he hide, before his father's past catches up with him? Request for otakugirl251! RinXOC Akashi
1. Chapter 1

Beyond The Rabbit Hole

Chapter 1~

**"The brat went this way!"**

Heavy breaths filled the air, as footsteps pounded against the forest floor. The small boy sprinting through the trees, branches and twigs digging into his skin as he ran. His chest on fire and tears of pain starting to well up in his eyes, as he forced himself into a clearing. The teen managing to hold his hands up in time to prevent himself from smashing into the first tree that came into his vision, before he ducked down and pulled his turtle neck over his head. The grey fabric managing to cover his obvious white hair. The pure white locks framing his face and his awkward red and purple eyes looking around the trees in search for his pursuers. Their footsteps coming to a stop a good fifteen feet from his location, as the teen pressed himself closer to the tree and hesitantly looked around. Their voices close enough to hear, but their physical forms nowhere in sight.

**"Now where'd the brat run off to?!"** One of them spoke in furry.

**"He was just here a second ago."**

Their voices continued on from there, as the teen closed his eyes and willed is fried brain to come up with a plan. One that might get him out of this situation, before their footsteps came closer and the teen chewed on his bottom lip. A rush of short words leaving his lips, before a nice fluffy cat appeared at his side. A huge grin on its face, as it gazed up at him and heard the voices not too far off.

**"Chess, I need you to distract them for a little bit so I can get away."**

When a nod left the feline and it disappeared into thin air, the teen quickly pulling his sweater back down over his stomach and covering a good portion of his extremely short black shorts. His pursuers voices increasing in volume, before they started off in the other direction and the teen quickly stood up. His footsteps taking him as far away from the men as he could, before the cat appeared beside him once more on his shoulder.

"I managed to get them a considerable distance away from you, but they almost caught up to me."

**"Thank you, Chess."**

The next moment the cat disappeared and the teen took off running. The cold autumn air lashing out against his pale skin, as he made his way toward what he believed to be the exit to the forest. The sky starting to turn from their orange and red hues to blues and purples, as the teen broke through to another clearing. His breathing heavy and his muscles screaming in pain, as he leaned against a tree and looked around. The air around him cold and his skin slowly freezing, as he squinted into the dark. The action doing near to nothing for him, as he squeezed his eyes shut and dug his fingers into his sweater.

The fabric next to useless against his freezing skin, as he slumped against the tree behind him and slid down to the ground. A soft crunch of the leaves under him echoing through the dark, before he pulled his knees to his chest and let his tail slide free of his sweater. The white furry appendage not even wasting a second after hitting the night air, before diving back under his sweater and curled around his waist. An action that caused the teen to jump slightly and gently pat his tail from under the fabric, before glancing around once more. The never-ending darkness somewhat comforting for once, before he noticed a movement to his left.

A movement that had the teen on his feet in seconds and making a move to run, before his ankle hit a trip wire. The snapping of the line signaling his downfall, before a net suddenly came out from under him. The thick ropes instantly wrapping around him and catching them in their hold, before he was pulled a good eight feet into the air. Nothing but a startled gasp leaving the teen all the while, till he was in the air and he panicked. His fingers digging into the net and his right leg getting tangled in the thick bindings, before dark figures started immerging from the trees. Each and every one of them screaming power and pain, as they came in different heights and forms. Each of them a different species by first glance, as the boy tried his best to hide in the net and avoid their stares. Each and every one of them promising pain.

**"There you are."** One of the figures cooed, as the teen tightly gripped the ropes and slumped back against the other side of the net.

**"Took you long enough to fall into one of our traps." **Another spoke, as it came toward him and stopped just under the net. **"You're a sneaky little one."**

** "Just like your father."**

** "H-How do you know about my father?" **The teen demanded, his voice cracking as the one under the net grabbed the rope just below his legs and started pulling him down. **"W-Who are you guys?!"**

In an instant the ropes above him suddenly snapped. The net crumpling and the teen slamming into the ground in a heap, before he was pulled to his knees by the hair and met a pair of menacing red eyes.

**"That's for us to know, and for you to never know Sweetheart." **The demon spoke calmly, before the teen was slammed into the ground.

His face colliding with the ground and a yelp leaving his lips, as twigs and rocks dug into his face. His cry going unnoticed, as he was suddenly grabbed by the leg and thrown into the air. A gasp leaving the boy's lips, before something wrapped around his waist and smashed him into a tree. A sickening crack reaching his ears and pain blossoming against his shoulder, before a sickening scream left the teen's lips. His body hitting the ground and blood starting to slowly drip from his lips, as one of one of the figures grabbed him by the hair and pulled them to meet their gaze. The glint of metal reaching the teen's gaze and a knife rose over his head, as the boy's eyes widened and the knife came down. Fear coursing through the young teen and his whole body shaking, before another figure suddenly slammed into the demon in front of him.

A heavy grunt leaving the demon, as the smaller figure drove a flaming sword into the creature's chest. A sickening scream filling the air, as the demon caught fire and the smaller figure jumped out of the way. The moonlight catching the smaller figure and illuminating his features. The small figure turning out to be a sixteen year old teen with deep midnight blue hair and crystal blue eyes. Blue flames perched on either side of his head like horns, as he stood up in front of the smaller and glared at the demons still watching them. A low growl leaving the taller teen, as he held tight to his sword and it was then the teen noticed the teen's tail.

**"Y-you're a demon."** The teen spoke, as the teen looked back at him and gave him a goofy grin.

"Half-demon actually." The teen spoke rather calmly and jokingly, as he helped the smaller up and gave ruffled his hair. "Now stay back and let me take care of this."

A nod was the only thing the teen could give the taller boy in front of him, before he took off toward the demons. His flames illuminating the space around them, as a hybrid went for his savior. Electricity sparking against its body, as the boy ducked just below the hybrid's attack and slid against the ground. The boy leaning as far back as he could go, as he slid right under the demon's legs and skidded to a stop. His hips turning and the blade coming across in time to slice clean through it's target. Flames flaring out and burning the demon on the spot, before he quickly got up in time to dodge the next attack.

An attack he never got to see, as one of the demons lunged for him. It's huge claws suddenly sinking into the teen's arms and pinning him to the tree behind him, as sharp teeth grinned back at him and the teen's eyes grew wide. His entire body shaking, before gunshots went off. The demon in front of him letting out a sudden howl, as blood splattered against the teen's face and clothes. The creature's claws falling free of his arms and the thing collapsing onto the ground, before a hand suddenly touched his shoulder and the teen panicked. His right arm rising up and the scales appearing on it, as a he made a move to defend himself before he noticed a teen with a gun next to him. A relaxed and reassuring look in his gaze, as he gently touched his ruined shoulder and gave him a small smile.

"Don't worry, we'll protect you." The boy spoke, before he went after the half-demon to help him.

A boy with pink hair and a staff rushing over to his side, followed by several others, as a small blonde girl looked at him in worry. A small green man on her shoulder cooing at him and asking him if he was in pain, as he nodded and the teenage girl quickly looked to see what was injured. A brunette n' blonde boy glaring at the half-demon that had saved him, before he got up and pulled out prayer beads. Ancient words leaving his lips, as one of the demons suddenly disintegrated with the simple mantra and the boy clad in flames took out two of them at once. His flames eating away at the dead foliage across the forest floor, but in complete control as the flames themselves suddenly attacked a demon that went after the boy with the prayer beads. The older teen letting out a gasp at the flames sudden appearance, as he backed up out of the way in fear they'd burn him and let out a growl.

"The hell Okumura! You trying to kill me!" The boy yelled, as the teen glared at the older and was suddenly smashed in the face.

A gasp leaving the half-demon's lips, as he smashed into a tree and sent it toppling over on him. Several gasps leaving the teens around him, before the tree caught fire. Blue flames eating away at the fallen trunk, as the teen's figure staggered out of the flames and he glared at the older.

"Yell at me later, Ryuji! I don't need you getting me killed!" The boy yelled, before he went for the demon that just tried to kill him.

Their fight lasting longer than any of the others the boy with the gun or the boy with the prayer beads had to fight, before the last demon suddenly burst into flames and disappeared. His body staggering slightly, before he straightened up and turned toward the smaller. His flames dying down, as he sheathed his sword and headed for him. His tail swaying behind him, as he passed both the boys that had been fighting with him before he knelt down beside him and gave him a warm smile. The boy totally ignoring the irritated look on the boy with the gun's face and the pissed off look on the brunette n' blonde's face.

"There, now you're safe…"

"Akashi."

A big smile appeared on the half-demon's face, as he beamed at him and his tail swayed behind him happily.

"Well, you're safe now Akashi."

* * *

"Finally! The exit!" Rin exclaimed, as he threw his hands up in the air and Akashi blinked after the excited teen.

The teen's Akashi had learned were Rin's classmates and brother frowning after him, as the smaller teen gingerly held his shoulder still and watched Rin happily cheer. Since the teen, his twin Yukio, along with his classmate Ryuji, had saved him Rin had been blabbering about everything under the sun. Apparently Rin hadn't meet very many half-demons so far and when Rin found his tail and pointed ears he had pretty much lost it on the spot. He was way to excited to see someone else like him.

"I wonder if I have cell phone reception now." Akashi muttered to himself, as he gingerly pulled his cellphone out of his back pocket and flipped it open. The cellular device showing off a whooping two bars, before the teen quickly searched through his contacts before he could lose those two little bars.

"Why would you need cell phone reception? Who would you call?" Rin asked in confusion, as he turned to him and gave him a weird look.

"I need to call in an old favor." Akashi spoke, before he hit the call button and listen to the line ring. Two rings reaching his ears, before the person on the other end picked up.

"Hello?"

"Mephisto, I need help." Akashi quickly spoke, gaining a shocked look from Rin and the others.

"Akashi, what a surprise. What is it you need at this time of night?"

"I was attacked by a pack of demons and some of your students saved me. I need a place to hide before more come for me." The teen spoke, as Rin gave him a worried look and his tail swayed to a stop behind him.

"I can see what I can do for you, Akashi." The man spoke, as he moved away from the phone to scold someone and let out a sigh. "Could you give the phone to Rin, please Akashi?"

"Of course." The teen spoke, before looking at the half-demon and holding his cellphone out for him. "Mephisto wants to talk to you."

Nothing was said as Rin took his phone from him and held it against his ear.

"What do you need you damn clown?" Rin muttered, before he shut up to listen. His face scrunching up and the teen nodding every second or so. "Yeah. No, that won't be an issue. Of course Yukio won't care. I've been meaning to move out of the room. I don't care what four-eyes thinks. If you need me to do this I will. No I'm not sucking up to you, you damn clown! I have my own reasons and I won't be explaining it to you!…sure."

Silently, Rin held out the teen's phone and Akashi gently took it back. Their eyes meeting for mere moments, before Akashi's eyes feel to the ground and he held the phone to his ear.

"I'm sending Amaimon to you're location. There have been complications lately, so he's going to look different, but use your door and come straight to me. I'll explain everything when you arrive." Mephisto spoke, as the teen hesitantly nodded even if the man couldn't see it.

"Of course."

The next moment the phone call shut out and the teen closed his phone. Rin's eyes on him, before he turned to his brother and classmates.

"The clown said we have to go back to the Academy. Akashi is staying here. The clown is sending someone to get him." Rin spoke, as Yukio frowned instantly.

"That leaves Akashi an open target again." Yukio spoke sourly; as Rin shrugged and ignored the irritated look his brother gave him.

"Don't get mad at me four-eyes. Clowns orders, not mine." Rin spoke, before he looked at the smaller teen. "Besides, if it wasn't for the clowns order I'd stay back and keep you safe, but-"

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Akashi spoke, as he gave him a small smile and quickly dropped it when he looked to the others. "I've fought with one arm before and I can handle myself if I get attacked again. I was only at a disadvantage, because I was highly outnumbered."

The frown on Yukio's face deepened, before he ordered everyone to head back. Rin flashing him a big grin, before he ran ahead of everyone. His classmates flinching or moving out of his way as he ran past them, while Rin cheered about food. A small chuckle leaving Akashi's lips, before they disappeared and a small rustle sounded at the teen's feet. His mismatched eyes looking down to find a small green hamster sitting beside his feet, before the teen kneeled down the best he could and let the hamster climb into his lap and to his shoulder.

"Mephisto wasn't kidding when he said you looked different."

A small childish huff left the hamster, before Akashi gently touched one of the trees next to him and muttered a few words under his breath. The ground in front of it suddenly opening to reveal and huge gapping hole with a door. The door opening all on it's own and revealing a huge dark hole, as the hamster held tight to his good shoulder and Akashi let a smile appeared on his face, as he jumped into the huge hole.

"Let's go see Uncle Mephisto."

* * *

Scarlett: *waves at camera* Hello my cute little fans! I know what your all thinking. 'Why the hell is she posting yet another story?'...well otakugirl251 sent me a small little request and I accepted it. otakugirl251 has been a great help with Dreams of Fire with the continuous chapter ideas and I had to show my thanks in some way. So here we are, with otakugirls's own request/fic! *throws hands up and beams*

Akira: *rolls eyes and pushed her arm out of his face* So, who's the cast this time? I'm getting tired of dealing with you?

Scarlett: *pouts a little* mean as always I see. *gestures to door* Welcome our new commentary cast for the fic!

*In walks Rin, Akashi, Nekoyoma, Yukio, Shima, and Bon*

Akira: *stares at them and then her* You're insane

Scarlett: *goes to open mouth and protest, but stops and closes it* I believe we all know the answer to that statement *awkward silence* Anyway! Welcome to Beyond the Rabbit Hole my cute little fans! I hope you enjoy! And otakugirl251, if you have any ideas or want something changed feel free to PM me or review with changes/ideas and tell me. It's your request afterall all!

* * *

For more information and Updates about my fanfictions, coming straight from me, visit my author page and look under the **Progression and Important Information **section. I have updates about my current Ao no Exorcist fanfictions and a new ones that are going to be posted in the future.

* * *

_Rin and the gang do not belong to me. Th__ey belongs to Kazue Kato._

_Akashi, however, belongs to otakugirl251._


	2. Chapter 2

Beyond The Rabbit Hole

Chapter 2~

In a matter moments the bottomless pit suddenly opened up. A stream of light reaching his gaze, as he suddenly fell right out of the ceiling and landed on his feet on plush red carpet. The black hole in the ceiling closing up, while the teen finally stood up and saw Mephisto sitting behind a fancy looking desk. A desk Amaimon jumped right onto without a second of hesitation, before scampering over to the ledge of the table to throw up in the trashcan next to the desk.

"Come on, it wasn't that bad." Akashi muttered, as he ignored the glare he got from Amaimon and looked at the man sitting behind the desk. "Anyway, you asked me to come to you."

"Yes I did, but first things first." Mephisto spoke, as he urged him over. "Your shoulder is shattered, come here."

A nod was all the teen could give, as he slowly walked over to the man and stood next to him. The purple-haired demon reaching out and placing a firm hand on his shoulder, gaining a whine from the smaller half-demon, before the demon's trademark words filled the air and a soft glow emanated from his palm. Small snapping noises reaching the teen's ears and pain radiating from his shoulder, as the teen squeezed his eyes shut to hold back the pain. His shattered bones falling back into place and slowly healing, before the man pulled his hand back all together and the pain was gone. A slow roll of the shoulder telling him the bones were back in place, before he looked at the man and Mephisto moved some papers on his desk around.

"Now then, on the matter of the demons that were after you. What did they say to you?" The demon asked, as Akashi nodded and moved to go slump down in one of the most ridiculous chairs he had ever seen.

"They said something like I was just as sneaky as my father." Akashi spoke, gaining a slightly surprised look from the man behind the desk. "The only thing is I haven't seen him in years. Not after what happened."

A small frown appeared on the demon's face, before he started scribbling on a piece of paper in front of him. His brow furrowed in concentration, before he grabbed some other papers beside him and handed them to him.

"I'll look into the matter, but for the time being we need to keep you well hidden." The man spoke, as the teen leaned forward and took the papers handed to him. "There you'll find your new living space on campus. You'll be rooming with Rin Okumura and be attending both regular school and cram school until we find out what is going on here."

A nod left the teen, as he glanced down at the papers in his hands and then the headmaster.

"What about currency or clothing?"

"I already have that taken care of. Check your side table drawer when you arrive. The money you'll need it there, your books are provided, and so are your clothes. Just try your best to blend in."

Another nod left the teen, as a ring of keys were thrown to him. The teen easily catching them in mid-air and glancing down at them for a moment, before he stood up and didn't miss the small rare smile on the demon's face.

"Enjoy your stay, Akashi."

* * *

"Akashi, you made it!" Rin exclaimed the moment the teen walked through the door.

The half-demon was sitting on what he was guessing the bed Rin claimed, a dog-eared manga in his hands. A big grin appearing on his face, as he sat up properly and beamed at him. A gaze that would've made the smaller uncomfortable if it wasn't for the fact Rin was the one who saved him earlier. He owed Rin his life.

"How's your shoulder?" The teen innocently asked, making the smaller glance at his shoulder for a moment and give the older a smile.

"It's all healed. Mephisto took care of it for me." Akashi spoke, as Rin frowned in a childish way.

"No way! How did you get the stupid clown to heal your injuries?! He never heals mine!" Rin complained, as the white-haired demon chuckled and closed the door behind him.

"Well, you can say we owe each other a few favors."

"Still lucky." Rin muttered, as Akashi walked over to his bed and slumped down onto it. Rin's eyes on him the entire time, before he perked up slightly and tilted his head. "Hey, are your eyes two different colors?"

At the question, Akashi jumped slightly before he nodded and swallowed the lump in his throat. Rin jumping off his bed and landing beside him, as he tilted his head slightly and stared at him. His gaze locked with his, before the teen's eyes fell to the mattress. The white-haired half-demon fiddling with his huge fitting sleeves, and his stomach sinking with each second Rin stared at him.

"That is so cool! I wish my eyes were two different colors!" Rin suddenly yelled in excitement, startling the smaller.

"Y-You don't think it's weird? That I'm a freak?" Akashi quietly asked, as Rin paused for a moment and blinked at him.

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep." Rin spoke with a grin, causing the smaller's face to heat up slightly. "Why?"

"No reason." Akashi spoke as he stood up and walked toward the two desks on the far side of the room by the windows.

The teen jumping on the desk and easily sliding against the windowsill in one fluid moment, before the window flew open. Rin's eyes on him the entire time as he frowned slightly and glanced back at the manga on his bed. His tail twitching behind him for a few moments, before he glanced back at the teen sitting in the open windowsill. His knees pulled to his chest and his gaze turned toward the darkness, his tail swaying slowly against the desk as if contemplating whether to stay out in the open or hide in the confines of the smaller's huge turtle neck sweater.

Of course Rin ignored the manga on his bed, as he walked to the desk in front of the demon and pulled the chair out. The action causing Akashi to stiffen slightly, before Rin sat on the desk itself and rested his feet on the chair. It taking several moments for the smaller half-demon to turn back toward him before Rin was met with those mismatched eyes. The right was a deep crimson red and the left a deep satin purple. Yet with the teen's short white hair that framed his face and his huge clothing he looked like someone out of a children's storybook. One of the forgotten characters that no one paid any attention to.

"You know, we're going to be roommates for awhile." Rin hesitantly started, as Akashi kept his gaze glued on the older. "And we're the same species, so I don't see a reason to keep a huge distance between us. I mean, not like distance is a bad thing! I'm just saying you can talk to me if you need something. I'm right here."

Silence filled the air, as Rin pulled a goofy grin on his face and Akashi nodded. The teen turning is head back toward the darkness, till he saw the book laying on the older's bed and straightened up a little.

"I-Is that manga?" Akashi asked, as Rin perked up and got up to retrieve the book.

"Yep! I have a ton if you want to read some." Rin spoke, as he held the book out to him. "Yukio usually tries to hide them all from me so I can do my homework, but I know this whole building inside out, so he can't hide anything from me."

A nod left the teen, as he hesitantly got up off the desk and gently took the book from the older's hands. His mismatched eyes ranking over the dog-eared cover, before resting back on the desk and opened to the first page. A smile slowly working it's way onto the teen's face with each turn of the page that Rin couldn't help but be happy for, as he collapsed on his bed and grabbed a different volume. It only taking a matter of a half an hour, before the bed dipped beside him. The teen looking up from the last chapter he was on to find Akashi sitting beside him on the bed and tightly gripping the book in his hands before he handed the book back to him. A gesture that made Rin smile and point to a row of shelves above them filled with manga.

"Go ahead and help yourself."

A nod left the teen, before they fell prey to the black and white pages. The silent atmosphere slowly turning lighter, before Akashi would roll over to his side and ask about a character in the story and Rin leaned over to explain. Which in turn ended up with manga spread across the mattress and the two of the laughing together as they turned the pages of a book they were sharing, before they fell asleep there. The two of them surround with manga and the smaller cuddled into the older's side, as they fell prey to their dreams.

* * *

It was the next morning when the pair woke up. Rin the first to stir and open his eyes, only to met with a head of white hair. A view that confused him, before he glanced down and felt his chest tighten. Akashi was asleep against his chest. The white-haired half-demon's head resting against his chest and his tail curled around the older's, as his breathing came out soft and steady. His mismatched eyes closed at the moment, as Rin gently smiled and ran his fingers through the white locks. A gesture that caused the younger to wake up beside him, as his different colored eyes fluttered open and he let out a groan. The teen collapsing against the older's chest and burying his face into it, causing Rin to blush furiously, before Akashi suddenly bolted upright. The teen panicking as he backed up so fast that he fell off the end of the bed. A small yelp leaving his lips upon the impact, as Rin sat up and glanced over the edge to find his roommate in a heap on the floor.

"Akashi, you okay?" Rin hesitantly asked, gaining a small groan from the smaller.

"Yeah." The teen spoke, as he sat up and glanced up at him with apologetic eyes. "Sorry I fell asleep on you. I didn't mean to…I…I just felt safe."

A moment of silence fell over the two of them as Rin stared at the smaller in surprise. Akashi's eyes glued to the floor, before sudden banging filled the room and the two of them whipped their heads to the door.

"Nii-san, Akashi, school starts in forty minutes. Get up and get ready." Yukio called from the other side of the door, causing Rin to frown.

"We're up four-eyes." Rin spoke up, causing his brother to grumble out in the hallway.

"Don't take that tone with me, Nii-san. I'm just trying to help." The brunette spoke from the other side of the door.

In response Rin grabbed one of the manga next to him and threw it at the door. The book hitting the door with a harsh thud, before Rin let out a small growl.

"I'm up! Just go to your class!" Rin yelled.

In the silence that followed the brunette in the hall stepped away from the door and headed down the hall. His footsteps disappearing down the hall and toward the stairs, before Rin let out a heavy sigh. His hand running over his face, as Akashi watched the exchange and his heart sank.

"You shouldn't treat your brother like that. He was just trying to help." The white-haired half-demon spoke.

"Help my ass. He's as useful as a doorknob." Rin muttered, as he got up from the bed and pulled their shared closet open. "Damn, looks like that clown already brought your things here."

"Uh, yeah." Akashi dumbly spoke, as he got up and blinked as Rin handed him a uniform of some kind. "Um-"

"It's the school uniform." Rin spoke, as the teen blinked and Rin chuckled a little. "I'll show you how to put it on. Come on."

A smile appeared on the teen's face as Rin happily went into an explanation on how to wear the odd looking uniform. The teen feeling his chest loosen, as he gazed at his roommate and couldn't help but let his guard finally slip.

Maybe he could find peace here.

* * *

Scarlett: *waves* hello my cute little fans! I'm back with another chapter! *beams* I do have to thank my dad for driving us to work early so he can get started on his shift and I have time to write. I get through chapters faster. Only downside is I don't have my computer, so I can't work on Hellfire there...Nonetheless! We're back with a new chapter!

Akashi:...

Rin: *raises hand* Why is Mephisto Akashi's Uncle?

Scarlett: *frowns* Because I made him his Uncle, deal with it. *ignores him as he sticks out his tongue* Besides, I'll have a reason for it eventually.

Akira: When do you have a reason for anything?

Scarlett: *glares at him and smacks him in the head* I do have a reason sometimes. I just haven't found it for this one yet!

Nekoyoma: I'd just go with it.

Akira: Fine

Scarlett: *grins at camera* Well, otakugirl251 you know the drill! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

For more information and Updates about my fanfictions, coming straight from me, visit my author page and look under the **Progression and Important Information **section. I have updates about my current Ao no Exorcist fanfictions and a new ones that are going to be posted in the future.

* * *

_Rin and the gang do not belong to me. Th__ey belongs to Kazue Kato._

_Akashi, however, belongs to otakugirl251._


	3. Chapter 3

Beyond The Rabbit Hole

Chapter 3~

After uneventfully managing to get the uniform on correctly, and have Rin tie his tie for him, the two of them grabbed a quick breakfast and headed off the school. A simple black and white checkered backpack slung over the teen's shoulder, as Rin started telling him about some demon he had fought a few weeks back. A huge smile on his face as they walked into the huge school building and up the huge escalators. Akashi's eyes everywhere as he stared in awe at the huge interior, before he suddenly collided with someone in front of him. A gasp leaving his lips, before he fell back on his butt and rubbed his sore nose. Rin instantly at his side to see if he was alright, till the boy in front of him he ran into turned around and frowned at him.

"The hell- Oh, hey Okumura. He another one of your weird friends?" The teen asked, as Rin frowned at him and helped the teen up.

"No, he's a half-demon like us Akira." Rin muttered, as the teen's eyebrows rose slightly and he looked at the smaller for a moment.

The teen in front of him was a little taller than Rin and sported rare lavender hair. His eyes a soft black, snake bites just under his lip, and two studs on either side of his eyebrows. A sight that could've scared anyone at first glance. Of course it didn't help that the boy seemed to refuse to wear the entire uniform and had ditched his tie. The first few buttons on his shirt undone.

"Seriously, he don't look like much." Akira frowned, as he leaned forward and got in the teen's personal space. "What are his abilities?"

"He…I don't know." Rin frowned, as he glanced at the younger and scratched the back of his head. The teen looking him over for a few moments, before he huffed and looked at Akira. "It doesn't matter, though. You get anymore visions?"

"Is that really a question?" Akira spoke sourly, as he frowned at Rin and pulled out a notepad and shoved it at Rin. "I barely get enough sleep as it is."

A grin appeared on the teen's face, as he looked down at the notepad and grabbed Akashi's hand. A thankful look being thrown at Akira, before Rin dragged him away.

"Thanks, Akira!"

A grumble sounded a ways behind them from the half-demon, as Rin slowed back to a stop and glanced down at the notepad. His gaze falling past every word, as Akashi played with the end of his sleeves and frowned at the damn things. He wished his uncle had the decency to give him a slightly larger jacket. He of all people knew he liked to cover his hands.

"Crap, I'm gunna fail the test in history." Rin grumbled, as he glared at the notepad in his hands and the younger realized his friend was already halfway through the notepad.

"So that guy back there sees the future?" Akashi asked, as his roommate nodded and looked away from the notepad to give him a smile.

"Yep. Its almost always about me, since I'm the one that triggered one of the princes of hell to posses him, but it comes in handy." Rin spoke, as he glanced down at the pad in his hands. "Its saved me from getting badly injured in most of my fights and save a bunch of people. Which includes you."

"He had a vision about me?" A nod came from his roommate, before the teen's mismatched gaze fell to the floor and his feet came to a stop. Something that took Rin a few moments to notice, before he stopped to turn toward him and give him a weird look.

"Akashi?"

"Wh-what would've happened if you hadn't been there? If you hadn't saved me?"

An awkward silence fell over them, as the bell rang. Students rushing past them and into their classrooms, leaving the teens alone in the now empty hallway. Rin's eyes refusing to meet his, as Akashi roughly bit his lower lip and squeezed his eyes shut.

"You would've died." Rin spoke, causing the teen's eyes to open and stare at his roommate in shock. "That attack I intercepted would've slit open the side of your throat and gotten lodged in your collar bone. Even with the injury and the fact you'd manage to get away for an extended period of time after, you would've died at the blood loss."

Silence soon fell over them, as Akashi tightly gripped the side of his neck and felt his chest tighten. Rin's gaze still glued to the floor, as Akashi held back a shaky breath and turned in the direction of his first class.

"I-I'll see you at Cram School." The teen spoke, before rushing off down the hall and leaving Rin alone in the hallway.

* * *

"Hey, you're that kid from yesterday." A voice spoke, causing the teen to turn his head toward the noise.

Standing a little ways away from the teen currently trying to eat his lunch in peace, was the trio from Rin's class. Ryuji Suguro, Renzou Shima, and Miwa Konkekero if he remembered correctly. Of course when he saw the brunette n' blonde from last night all the teen could do was nod and turn back to the bento Ukobach had kindly made him. A gesture that gained a frown from Bon, as Shima didn't give up and sat beside him under the tree.

"We heard from Rin that you're a half-demon like him." The pink-haired teen spoke, as Bon scoffed and gave the younger an angered look.

"Another? I think we've had enough problems with Okumura." Bon muttered, as Miwa jumped beside him and stared wide eyed at Akashi.

Of course the smaller didn't say anything the entire time, as Shima glared at his best friends. I mean, what did Akashi have to say to the lot of them. They were humans, stupid humans that had no idea who they were speaking to; especially Bon. Whatever Rin had done to scare them so badly didn't mean a thing in Akashi's eyes. Rin seemed like a fine, strong half-demon, just like the few others Akashi had met. So whatever these knuckleheads thought was wrong with Rin was obviously false. Rin had saved him, even when he could've turned his back on Akira's vision and let him die.

"Bon, just drop it. Akashi isn't like that." Shima spoke up, gaining a slightly surprised look from both Akashi and his best friends.

"How do you even know that?" Bon challenged, as Shima frowned at him. "You haven't spent a minute with him."

"Well, considering he hasn't hurt us in the past five minutes I think he's perfectly fine." Shima argued back, before he rummaged through his backpack and pulled out his lunch.

A scoff leaving the brunette n' blonde, before he and Miwa walked off to eat somewhere else. A move that worried the smaller as he glanced between Shima and his friends, before the pink-haired teen gave him a reassuring smile.

"It's fine, Akashi. They've been a little moody lately, and it's depressing." The teen spoke, as he dug into his lunch.

Something that caused the white-haired half-demon to frown slightly at, before he returned to his own lunch and felt his tail twitch under his clothes.

Humans were so confusing.

* * *

"What?!"

A frown appeared on Akashi's face as he covered his ears at his new classmates loud voices. They were in their first class in Cram School and their teacher just announced that they were going to be battling each other. Something that Akashi didn't see a problem with, unlike his classmates, as their teacher told them to pair up and almost all of them moved away from Rin. A move that had Akashi frowning, as Rin laughed stupidly and glanced at him.

"You wanna pair up with me, Akashi?" The teen asked, which gained a scoff from Bon.

"I'd run now, Akashi. Okumura's dangerous in battle." The brunette n' blonde spoke, as Rin turned and frowned at his classmate.

"That's not true, Bon." The teen pouted, as the older turned his head and ignored him.

"I'm fine with it." Akashi spoke, surprising most of the people around him; including their teacher. "I haven't had a decent battle lately."

"Really?! Awesome, thanks Akashi!" Rin spoke in joy, as he handed his katana to their teacher and grabbed a sword from the rack.

A move that confused Akashi on the spot, considering he didn't see a thing wrong with Rin's original sword. Of course he didn't voice his opinion, as he reached into his turtle neck he had put back on before he came to Cram School and pulled out a old looking staff about the size of his bicep. Something that confused everyone, before the teen placed his hands over the wood and it suddenly morphed into a huge scythe. Gasps of shock leaving his classmates and Rin staring at him wide-eyed, before the smaller got into a fighting stance and held his scythe at the ready.

"You going to stand there with your mouth open, or are you going to fight me?" Akashi asked, before Rin nodded and lunged for him.

A move that turned out next to useless, as the teen dodge to the side and swung the blade. The razor sharp edge purposefully gliding against his roommate's blade, before it caught against the teen's sword under one of the grooves in the blade. A move that would've looked like an accident or poor planning, if not for the fact the teen pushed against the teen's sword and jerked his scythe up. The move retching the weapon from the teen's grip and sending it flying into the air, before it clattered to the ground a good ten feet behind the older.

"That was just sad." Akashi teased, as Rin playfully glared at him and took his original sword from their teacher. A few protests leaving the man, before Akashi held up a hand to quiet the man and didn't look away from Rin as he pulled the case out of the fabric holster. "It's fine. I can handle him."

"For now." Bon muttered a ways behind him, before Rin pulled his sword free.

Blue flames instantly incasing his body and appearing on his head like two horns, before the smaller stared at him in shock and tightly gripped his scythe. A gesture that made Bon scoff at him for his stupidity, as Akashi gripped at hidden scar on his hip and harshly swallowed. How stupid was he? How hadn't he seen it? Rin wasn't a normal half-demon, he was Satan's son. Of course it was so much more obvious with the blue flames covering his body. How hadn't he seen this when Rin was protecting him last night?

"Are you still up for this?" Rin asked, snapping the teen out of his trance and meeting his roommate's apologetic gaze. "You can back out if you want?"

"No." The smaller spoke, as he gained a shocked look from everyone. "I picked the fight and I have to go through with it."

At that the teen just shook his head and stabbed the hilt of his scythe into the ground.

"Sorry, but forfeiting has never ran through my family. Besides, I haven't had to fight the Son of Satan before." Akashi lightly joked, as he glance just over his shoulder and couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face. "Right, Chess?"

In the next moment an exact replica of himself appeared beside him. A look of shock appearing on his classmate's face, as Akashi rolled his eyes at the stupid cat's joke and watched as he pulled out a scythe duplicate to his own. His duplicate's eyes a bright sea green.

"I'd say so myself." Chess spoke, as he held the scythe against his shoulder and glanced at him. "You do realize this is practically suicide though, right?"

A quick shrug of the shoulder destroyed the worried look on Rin's face, as Akashi grabbed his scythe and looked to the replica next to him.

"Ready?" A nod left his copy, before the teen smirked. **"Yksi, kaksi, kolme."**

In the next moment the two of the fell right through a hole that appeared on the ground. A shocked gasp leaving Rin, as he ran right over to the hole to see if both Akashi's were safe, that was before he heard someone approach him from behind. The teen swinging his sword and coming in contact with the green eyed Akashi's scythe. A huge distorted grin appearing on his face, before he suddenly disappeared into thin air. The real Akashi coming from his right and attacking him from the side, as Rin let out a curse and let his flames flare out. A move that took the real Akashi by surprise, as he let out a gasp and the fake reappeared in time to pull him out of the way.

Neither of them being harmed in anyway, due to the fact there weren't hot, as the fake Akashi sent him a glare and lunged for him. A move that Rin took into consideration, as he jumped up into the air and passed over to fake. The teen landing in front of his roommate and pressing the tip of his blade against his throat, as the teen stared up at him in shock and fear.

"Call down your double." Rin spoke, as the fake Akashi sent him a glare and tightly gripped his scythe.

"I-I can't." Akashi spoke, gaining a look of confusion from the older.

"What? Why?" Rin demanded, before the blade of the fake Akashi's scythe was suddenly pressed against his throat and the teen froze.

"Because I'm not a double." The fake spoke into his ear, as the teen whipped is head around to stare at him and started to notice the sea green stripes appearing on his skin. "Now Akashi!"

In an instant the smaller got to his feet and spoke his incantation from before. A sudden hole appearing under the half-demon, before Rin fell through it. A gasp leaving his lips as he fell into a sudden pit of darkness and panicked. The teen trying to find something to grab onto, before it suddenly opened up under him. The teen soon finding himself falling toward Akashi's feet, as the fake appeared beside him and gave him his huge distorted grin again.

"Nice try kid, but you have no idea who you're up against." The fake spoke, before he collided with the ground.

Dust and dirt flying everywhere, as gasps left everyone in the room. Their teacher and classmates staring at them in shock, as the dust slowly cleared and revealed Akashi and his fake double standing beside Rin. Who was lying in a heap on the ground in the middle of a huge crater. An apologetic look in Akashi's eyes, as his double suddenly morphed into a big fluffy black and sea green striped cat. The creature floating in the air beside the teen, as Akashi handed his weapon to the cat and kneeled down beside his roommate.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. I was trying to hold back a little." The teen nervously spoke, which earned him shocked glances from everyone in the room besides Rin. Something that confused the white-haired half-demon, till Rin chuckled and shook his head as he sat up.

"Don't apologize. That was one of the hardest battles I've ever fought." Rin spoke, as Akashi stood up and helped his roommate to his feet. The teen glancing over at the cat floating in the air, before he noticed it was floating and his eyes widened. "Wow! That's so cool! Are you a demon?!"

"Uh, no. Chess isn't a demon. Not really." Akashi spoke for the cat, as it went to open its mouth and mess with his roommate. "Actually, I'll explain it later. It's kind of confusing."

"Always the party pooper." Chess muttered, as he floated over and handed the teen his scythe back. "Well, if you need me you know how to find me."

And in an instant the cat disappeared into thin air with a wisp of sea green smoke. A heavy sigh leaving the teen, as he ran a hand over his face and turned to look at his classmates. A move that turned out to be a bad one, as he was met with shocked and scared looks. Not only from his classmates, but his teacher as well.

Great, here came a lecture from his Uncle.

* * *

Scarlett: *tiredly waves* Hey my cute little fans. I'm exhausted, but I got another chapter.

Nekoyoma: *ruffles her hair* Watch it or your body will give out

Scarlett: *frowns* I'm not old, Nekoyoma. I'm just tired and sore.

Akira: uh, huh *gets a glare and holds arms up in defense*

Akashi:...

Rin: *Raises hand* Why did Akashi win?

Scarlett: *sighs* Because I wanted him to

Rin: *pouts* That's not fair. I'm the Son of Satan. I should be stronger.

Scarlett: *ignores him and smiles at camera* Anyway! Here's the next chapter. OH! and the incantation Akashi speaks in 1, 2, 3 in Finnish. In case anyone gets utterly confused! Anyway! otakugirl251, you know the drill. Enjoy!

* * *

For more information and Updates about my fanfictions, coming straight from me, visit my author page and look under the **Progression and Important Information **section. I have updates about my current Ao no Exorcist fanfictions and a new ones that are going to be posted in the future.

* * *

_Rin and the gang do not belong to me. Th__ey belongs to Kazue Kato._

_Akashi, however, belongs to otakugirl251._


	4. Chapter 4

Beyond The Rabbit Hole

Chapter 4~

"Tell me why he's here again?" Chess demanded, as he pointed to an all too relaxed Akira munching on chips on the floor.

"Because Rin's stupidity is ridiculous and if you have to explain anything to him it's better if I'm here to translate everything for him." The teen spoke, before Rin threw his pillow at his friend.

"Oi! I resent that! Take it back!" Rin demanded, as Akira chuckled.

"I'll take it back when you pass that history test." The teen replied, as Rin groaned and flopped head first onto the bed.

""You two done now?" Chess asked, as Akashi fiddled with the edges of his sleeves and missed the two of them nodding. "Go ahead Akashi."

At that the teen stumbled a bit, before he managed to calm down and look between them.

"Alright, well you already know Chess isn't a demon and he's not a normal cat." Akashi hesitantly started, as Chess muttered something under his breath and the teen threw him a look. "He's a Cheshire cat and that hole I summoned was the rabbit hole to Wonderland."

Almost instantly a dumbfounded look appeared on Rin's face, as Akira sighed and ran a hand over his face.

"Ever heard of Alice in Wonderland, Okumura? It's that stupid children's book where the girl falls into a rabbit hole and end up in a whole different world." Akira spoke, before Rin perked up.

"Oh, that one!" Rin exclaimed, as Akira smacked himself in the forehead. "So you summoned him from the book?"

"Uh, no. Wonderland is a different dimension." Akashi spoke, as Rin looked at him in confusion. "Like Assiah and Gehenna are two sides of a mirror, Wonderland is like that."

"He means that like Assiah and Gehenna are two separate world, so is Wonderland." Akira explained, as Rin nodded in understanding. "Idiot."

"So what else can you summon?" Rin asked, totally ignoring Akira's insult.

"That, my boy, is a secret." Chess cut in, as he floated upside down and created wisps of smoke in the process. "Only the keepers can know the secrets of Wonderland."

"Keepers?"

"Yes. They're demons who guard the gate to Wonderland with their being." Chess explained, as he floated down onto the white-haired half-demon's head. "Your father is a keeper."

"That's a lie. Dad said he locked Wonderland's connection to him years ago." Akashi frowned, as Chess chuckled and shook his head.

"No keeper can lock themselves from Wonderland. When you become a keeper you become the gate itself."

"Now I'm confused." Akira muttered.

"It means Akashi is the gate to Wonderland and can summon or allow anyone in and out of Wonderland." A voice spoke, as the four of them turned to see Yukio standing in the now open doorway.

"Correct!" Chess spoke, as his tail swayed behind him.

"It also makes since why those demons were after you." The brunette spoke, as he looked at the smaller. "If your father 'locked' Wonderland off, then it obvious why they want you. They want you to open the gates to Wonderland for them; permanently."

"But I can't do that."

"Not unless you died."

Silence fell over the room, as the teen stared wide-eyed at the brunette. His fingers digging into the sheets, as Chess's tail brushed against his shoulder in reassurance. Rin turning to stare at him in surprise, before he saw the pain he was in and his gaze fell to the floor. Akira frowning at the exorcist, before he picked up the bag of chips and tossed them onto the desk.

"S-so if I _had_ died-"

"Then the demons would've made it into Wonderland." Yukio spoke.

"Why the hell would they even want to go to Wonderland?" Akira challenged, as the lot of them turned to him. "All that's there is a bunch of locked p badies and a bunch of harmless creatures."

"There's the Red Queen's army." Rin spoke, as Chess frowned. "What?"

"Those fools have become long since useless. They're just a bunch of mindless foot soldiers."

"The Jabberwocky." Yukio spoke, as Rin looked at his brother in utter confusion.

"The Jabber what?"

"The Jabberwocky. It's a huge dragon." Akira spoke, as he frowned and looked at Chess. "I thought Alice killed it though?"

"Not everything stays dead, my dear friend." Chess teased, as he floated off the teen's head and glided around.

"Jabber wouldn't obey them, though." Akashi spoke, as he got a few weird looks from everyone in the room. "Jabber only obeys keepers and the Red Queen."

"That may be true, but who said this enemy is after something that belongs in Wonderland." A voice spoke, as the turned to see Mephisto sitting on one of the desks.

"Oi! When did you get here, you stupid clown?!" Rin demanded.

"Uncle Mephisto, what do you mean?" Akashi asked, as Rin stared at his in shock.

"U-Uncle-?"

"It seems your father was fighting a very powerful demon a few years back, just before he disappeared." Mephisto spoke, as he ignored Rin's sputtering. "And when your father disappeared, so did the demon."

"So you think the demons that were after Akashi, were under this demon?" Akira asked, as the Headmaster nodded.

"However, until I gain more information, we have no ideas what these demons are really after. Nor what happened to your father." Mephisto spoke, as he turned and glance at him. "However, I suggest you actually try and keep your powers back this time till we find out."

"Sorry, Uncle."

"You as well, Nii-san. You could've lost control and-"

"Oh, shut up four-eyes. I know what I'm doing." Rin muttered, as Mephisto disappeared in a cloud of pink smoke.

"You let your flames out in the middle of class, Nii-san. Not to mention you could've burned Akashi-"

"OI said I know what I'm doing!" Rin all but screamed, as he roughly stood up.

The room falling silent, as Yukio stared at his older brother for a few moments, before he turned and stomped down the hall. Rin's breathing heavy and pure rage in his eyes, till Chess whistled in amusement and Rin snapped out of it. The teen slumping onto the bed like dead weight, as Akira looked between the two of them and threw a notebook into Rin's lap.

"Well, don't just sit there, you've got a history test to fail tomorrow."

* * *

A soft sigh left Akashi, as he rolled over in bed and fiddled with the sheets covering him. Ever since Rin had snapped at his little brother the lot of them silently worked on homework and helping Rin study, till Akira had to head back to his dorm building. By then Rin had gotten them both dinner from Ukobach, and by the time Akashi finished Rin had fallen asleep surrounded by his sloppy history notes. All of which Akashi had picked up and tucked away in Rin's backpack, before he collapsed in his own bed. Since then he had been tossing and turning trying to fall asleep.

He was still worked up over the conversation they had had, and what worried the teen the most was what Yukio had brought up. The single lone fact that if he died at the hands of the enemy, then the gates to Wonderland would permanently stay open and everything would break free from the gates. And the only reason he was still alive, and the gates were closed, was because Rin had saved him. And without Rin he'd be dead.

Just at the thought, Akashi couldn't help but curl into himself and bury his face into the pillow under him. His entire body shaking, as his tail tightly wrapped around his waist. A few moments of agonizing silence washing over him, before he turned over and felt his chest tighten.

"R-Rin, are you still asleep?" Akashi softly called, as he carefully sat up.

Not even a noise leaving his roommate, as the teen carefully got out fo bed and walked over to the older's bedside. The smaller finding Rin tangled up in a terrible mess of sheets and his tail hanging over the side of the bed, as he carefully reached over and gently shook the male. It taking several moments, before Rin stirred awake and sleepily looked up at him.

"Akashi, what'd you need?" The teen sleepily asked, as the smaller chewed on his lower lip.

"I…I…" In the silence the smaller's hand dropped to his side and Rin sat up.

"Akashi, what's wrong?" Rin pressed, the teen a little more awake then before.

"I-It's nothing." The white-haired teen spoke, as he turned back to his bed and Rin grabbed his wrist.

"It's not nothing if you woke me up at two in the morning." Rin spoke, as the teen's eyes widened and he looked at the clock.

Had he been awake for the last four hours tossing and turning?

"It's really nothing." The teen finally spoke, when he got control over himself and tried to walk back to his bed. A move that failed as Rin held tightly to his wrist and the teen jerked back. "Rin-"

"Remember what I told you yesterday?" Rin asked, as the teen turned toward him and he saw the serious look on his face in the dark. "I'm here if you ever want to talk to me. I'll listen, even if it's two in the morning."

A heavy silence fell over them, before the smaller nodded. Rin giving him a smile as he pulled him toward the bed and scooted back to give him room. A gesture that had the younger crawling into his roommate's bed, as Rin gave him a smile and gently ran his fingers though the younger's white hair. Something that put Akashi at ease, as he leaned against the touch and laid his head against Rin's pillow. An even bigger smile making it's way onto Rin's face.

"Now, tell me what's wrong." Rin quietly demanded, as the teen opened his eyes he hadn't realized were closed and stared at the older.

"I…I'm…scared." Akashi muttered, as Rin stared at him for a moment.

"Scared? Scared of what?" Rin asked, as he sat up a little.

"O-Of dying." Akashi spoke, as Rin's features fell. "I…If I die, then those demons will get to Wonderland. Anyone could get to Wonderland, and I can't let that happen. I mean, I was overpowered by a small pack of demons. What'll happen when it's a bigger pack, or they attack me when I'm weaponless? Chess can't fight them off alone if I can't fight with him, and Jabber can't take on so many enemies at once. I…If they get ahold of me I'm as good as dead."

In the silence that followed the teen wipped the tears forming in his eyes. The teen next to him gently running his fingers through the yougner's hair, as he gazed down at him. The older pulling him close the next moment and pressing him against his chest, as the smaller dug his fingers into his roommate's shirt. Rin holding him tightly against him, before he buried his face into the others white hair.

"They won't get ahold of you, Akashi. I'll make sure of it." Rin softly spoke, as he rubbed the teen's back as he started softly sobbing. "They won't be able to lay a finger on you, because they'll have to get through me first."

"B-but they could kill you." Akashi spoke, as he looked up at the older with a panicked look in his eyes. "This is my fight and I can't let you get hurt for my-"

In that moment Rin gave him a soft smile, before pressing his lips softly against the younger's. The act instantly quieting the other as he stared wide-eyed at the half-demon, before melting into the kiss. His tail swaying happily behind him, before Rin's brushed against his own and their tails intertwined. Their intimate moment only lasting a minute or two, before the older pulled away and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Your fight is my fight." Rin softly spoke, as he gently caressed the younger's cheek.

A small nod left the white-haired half-demon, before Rin pulled him close. The two of them cuddling up against each other, as Akashi traced small circled and swirls against the sheets. The action calming him, while Rin softly rubbed his back and reassured him through his touch.

"Rin."

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

In the moments after Akashi fell asleep beside the older. A soft smile making it's way onto Rin's face, as he placed a gentle kiss on his roommate's forehead and couldn't help but softly gaze down at his new crush.

"Your welcome, Akashi."

* * *

Scarlett: *waves* Hey my cute little fans! I'm here to drop off another chapter!

Rin: *pouts* finally.

Scarlett: *sends him a glare and shuts him up*

Akashi: Can we have another battle soon? I wanna fight with Chess again

Scarlett: Maybe, we'll have to see how this turn out

Akashi:...*pouts* fine

Scarlett: *looks ta camera* Anyway, here's the new chapter! otakugirl251, you know the drill! Enjoy!

* * *

For more information and Updates about my fanfictions, coming straight from me, visit my author page and look under the **Progression and Important Information **section. I have updates about my current Ao no Exorcist fanfictions and a new ones that are going to be posted in the future.

* * *

_Rin and the gang do not belong to me. Th__ey belongs to Kazue Kato._

_Akashi, however, belongs to otakugirl251._


	5. Chapter 5

Beyond The Rabbit Hole

Chapter 5~

The moment Rin woke up and found Akashi still curled up in his side was the moment he couldn't help but smile. The teen was pressed as close to his chest as he could manage, while his tail stayed firmly curled around the older's. A look of peace on his roommate's face, as Rin gently reached out to gently run his fingers though the younger's hair. A wave of happiness leaving him, as the teen mumbled in his sleep and leaned into the touch. His white hair falling into his face, and the bed softly creaking with the movement, as Rin's smile only grew wider. That was until he remembered the younger's worries last night. His tail tightening around the younger's and his happy look fading the moment an image of a sobbing Akashi flashed through his mind. His mismatched eyes full of tears and his head buried in Rin's chest, as Rin pulled the sleeping teen next to him closer and silently cursed.

Why were those demons after Akashi? What would they gain from killing the young keeper and getting into Wonderland? There wasn't a single thing there for them to gain from, and Rin couldn't imagine his life without the younger now. Sure they had only known each other for a whooping forty-eight hours, but he had already become attached to the teen.

Akashi was everything he would've wanted. Strong, open-minded, playful, curious, and when he needed to be; silent. Not like Rin saw silence as a good thing, but Akashi's silent disposition around others made Rin feel special. Almost like Rin was the only one allowed to hear him speak. The only one he would talk to, and when they did it was personal. And even if Akashi didn't notice, it made Rin feel special. Especially when the teen and Chess battled him in class. A smile had been adoring the younger's face the entire battle, as him and his Cheshire cat fought him tooth and nail. And when they won and Akashi helped him to his feet he could feel the happiness waving off of him. Almost as if he had enjoyed the battle all too much and wanted more. Even Chess had seemed pleased with Rin. And yet, when Rin gazed down at the smaller, he couldn't help but feel it. The strong pull on his chest that told him one thing.

He was in love with Akashi.

"Rin…what time is it?" A sleepy keeper asked groggily, as Rin smiled at the younger and glanced at the clock.

"Almost noon."

"Noon!" In an instant the teen bolted upright. The younger turning to him with a worried look on his face. "Don't we have school?!"

"Nope, it's Saturday. You started school yesterday on a Friday." Rin spoke, as the teen let out a relieved sigh and fell back on the bed beside the older.

"You could've woke me up, though."

"You needed the sleep." Rin spoke, as Akashi turned toward him and the older looked between the teen's red and purple eyes. "Besides, you looked too comfortable to wake up."

In an instant the smaller's face heated up a bright red, before his mismatched gaze fell to the sheets.

"Sorry about that." Akashi muttered, before Rin gently ruffled his hair. "I don't mean to be clingy. You should've put me back in my bed."

"I never said I hated it, though." The half-demon spoke, getting the younger's blush to turn a little darker. "Besides, you seem to sleep easier this way."

A soft nod was all he got from the younger, before he fiddled with the sheets. His white hair a cute mess and a huge black t-shirt and short white shorts covering his legs. Their tails still wrapped around each others, even after all the moving they did, before Rin reached out and brushed the hair out of the younger's face. Akashi's eyes instantly on him, before Blackie jumped into the room from the open window. The soft padding of the sit cat's feet catching Akashi's attention, as he turned to stare at the little demon as Blackie stared at the younger.

**"Rin, who is this?" **Blackie curiously asked, as he jumped off the desk and padded toward them. Akashi's eyes on the cat the entire time.

"This is Akashi. He's the half-demon I told you I was going to save." Rin spoke, as the little sith cat jumped onto the bed and curiously watched the younger.

A small awkward wave leaving the smaller, before Kuro walked right in the middle of them and sat down. A gesture he knew all too well, as he reached out to pet his familiar and Akashi beat him to it. The teen gently rubbing his fingers against the little cat's head and a soft purr leaving Blackie, as he leaned into the touch and laid down between them. His twin tails swaying behind him in bliss, while Akashi kept the gentle scratching going.

**"I like him, Rin. Keep him."** Blackie purred, as Akashi gently chuckled and scratched behind the cat's ears.

"So do I." Rin softly spoke. "So do I."

* * *

"So that's where you went." A playful voice spoke.

A smile making it's way onto Akashi's face as he turned away from the pad in his lap to see Rin walking toward him. The teen was dressed in a flannel shirt and jeans, as he made the small trek across the roof to plop down beside the younger. A small sketchpad in his lap he had bought with a little bit of the money his Uncle gave him, and pencil in hand, as he turned back to his drawing. Sketched across the page was a half finished drawing of Blackie, who was currently sun bathing a few feet from him.

"Wow, that's awesome. I didn't know you could draw." Rin spoke in amazement, as he leaned a little closer to look at it. "It looks so real! How'd you learn to draw like that?"

"I had an instructor in Finland who taught me." Akashi spoke, as he returned to drawing and Rin intently watched from as he listened. "My father and I lived there for most of our lives, before me moved to Japan. Of course he disappeared not too long after one night. Must've been because of the demon he fought."

A small silence fell over them, as Akashi started sketching in Blackie's tail and Rin watched.

"Why'd you guys decided to move to Japan, anyway?" Rin asked, as Akashi gave him a weird look and the teen held his hands up in defense. "Not like I'm against it, because we would've never met, but I'm curious."

A soft sigh left the white-haired half-demon, as he turned back to his drawing and his tail swayed behind him in nervousness.

"Dad said we needed to switch locations with one of his buddies." Akashi spoke, as he drew Blackie's tail and moved to work on his face. "He never said who, or why, but he said it was important. Something about Assiah's safety."

"Assiah's safety? What's that mean?" Rin asked, as the younger shrugged his shoulders and Rin frowned. "Well that's confusing."

"You're telling me. I had a lot of good friends back in Finland. Most of them were young exorcists in training."

"You were friends with exorcists and they didn't hate you?" Rin spoke in surprise, as Akashi turned to him and gave him a weird look.

"No. Why would they have a reason to hate me when I was training with them? We were all teammates." A moment of silence fell over them, as Rin's gaze fell to the ground. Pain appearing in his eyes, as Akashi gave him a worried look and set his pencil down. "Rin…your classmates are afraid of you, aren't they?"

"Well I'm the Son of Satan. What other reason do they have?" Rin muttered, as Akashi gave his roommate a soft look and their tails brushed together. "They think I have no control over my flames, but I do. I mean, it's a little hard, but I can."

"I believe you." Akashi spoke, as Rin looked at him in hope. "When we fought and you used your flames to scare me off, Chess stepped in front of me and they weren't even hot."

A nod left his roommate, as his eyes fell back to the cement. A soft sigh leaving Akashi and he fell to his side and landed in the older's lap. Rin's eyes widening, as Akashi gazed up at him and brushed the hair out of Rin's face and behind his ear.

"You have plenty of control, Rin." Akashi spoke softly, as Blackie got up from his spot to look at the sketch of himself that was forgotten on the roof. "Sure you need a little work, but you have control. And I know you'd never hurt me or your teammates. They're just a bunch of idiots. Don't listen to them."

A soft smile appeared on the teen's face as he looked down at the younger with relief. The teen gently cupping the smaller's cheeks, before he leaned over and pressed their lips together. A soft gasp leaving his roommate's lips, before he eased into the kiss and pressed his lips harder against the older's. A soft groan leaving Rin's throat, before he pulled away from the smaller. A deep red blush covering his cheeks, as he pressed his fingers against his lips in embarrassment. His eyes darting was from the older, as Rin chuckled softly.

"I-I'm guessing we're more than roommates then." Akashi muttered, as Rin smiled.

"I'd like us to be. If you want to." Rin spoke, as the smaller glanced up at him and smiled.

"A-Alright."

A huge grin appeared on Rin's face, as he pressed their foreheads together and let out a held breath. Yeah, he could get used to this.

* * *

"The food Ukobach and you cook is amazing!" Akashi spoke happily, as they walked into their shared roo and Rin couldn't help but smile.

"I'm glad you like it so much." Rin chuckled, as he shut the door behind them to keep his nosy brother out. "You have a favorite food we could make? I'd love to try something new."

A look of concentration appeared on the younger's face, before he lit up.

"Sushi!" Akashi spoke in excitement, as he practically beamed. "I love sushi."

"Sushi, I can try that." Rin chuckled, as he sat on his bed and watched the younger dig through his drawers under the bed for pajamas. His eyes scanning over the younger keep the whole while.

"I can't wait them." The white-haired half-demon spoke, as he stood up with his clothes in hand and paused the moment their eyes met. "R-Rin."

"Yeah?"

"You're staring." The younger softly mumbled, as Rin smiled and leaned back a little.

"That's because I see something I like." Rin calmly spoke, as the younger's face flushed.

An even bigger smile adoring the half-demon's features, as he gestured the other toward him. A move that had Akashi raising an eyebrow in curiosity, as he stepped toward the older. It only taking a few paces, before he was standing in front of his roommate with his clothes in hand. Something that Rin didn't seem to care about, when he suddenly wrapped his arms around the other's waist and pulled him into his lap. A move that had the younger gasping in surprise, as his knees landed on either side of the older's legs. His eyes a little wide, before he let out a sigh and relaxed in the older's lap. A small smile appearing on the keeper's face, as he gently ran his fingers through his roommate's hair and Rin softly purred.

"Someone is acting a little needy today." Akashi joked, as Rin softly smirked.

"Well how can I not when you agreed to start a relationship with me." Rin spoke calmly, before he leaned forward and placed a small kiss on the younger's lips. "I can't help but be happy."

"Well I'm glad." The younger's spoke, as he gently kissed the older back and made a move to get off his lap. A move that quickly faded as Rin's grip around his tightened, forcing him to stay where he was and glance at the older. "Rin?"

"Where are you going?"

"To bed." Akashi spoke simply, as Rin frowned and fell back so the younger landed against his chest. "R-Rin!"

"Sorry, but you're staying here tonight." Rin spoke, as Akashi blinked at him. "That alright?"

A smile instantly made it's way onto the younger's face, as he snuggled into the older chest and let their tails intertwine.

"It's fine."

* * *

Scarlett: *nervously waves* Hey everyone. I apologize for disappearing for a good week or more. I got smashed with overtime last week and I've had a major case of writers block since, but I forced my way through and I got to chapter 7.

Akira: *raises eyebrow* sounds like you held back chapters.

Scarlett: *laughs lightly and rubs back of head* Well, i have a reason for that.

Akira: And?

Scarlett: *pouts and fiddles with fingers* I'm trying out a few new things with otakugirl251's request and I'm still working out the details. I get so far and have to backtrack. Hence why I have the two chapters held back cause I'm still trying to figure out what the hell I'm doing.

Akira: *frowns* for once that's reasonable

Scarlett: *fidgets* I wanted to have several keepers who guarded Gehenna's gate and when I got into it I realized it'd take all far too long and rather than stretching this fic farther than it should I realized it should go in the American Branch Series. Which, i decided, it better if instead of making them fanfictions I should try to make them into actual books. Which are becoming a challenge cause I cat figure out how to start the damn thing, and figure out how to not use anything that's been used in Blue Exorcist already which includes the demons and characters. *sighs* So I had to backtrack all over again and go with plan B, which I hope turns out ok because I'm having issues as always.

Akira: *blinks. Opens mouth then closes it* What do you do in your free time?

Scarlett: *sighs and waves hand* You don't want to go there. I'll run out of fingers to count them on. *turns to camera* Anyway! Here is the next chapter otakugirl251. I hope you enjoy and I apologize for taking so long. Oh! And you know the drill! *waves and shut off camera*

* * *

For more information and Updates about my fanfictions, coming straight from me, visit my author page and look under the **Progression and Important Information**section. I have updates about my current Ao no Exorcist fanfictions and a new ones that are going to be posted in the future.

* * *

_Rin and the gang do not belong to me. Th__ey belongs to Kazue Kato._

_Akashi, however, belongs to otakugirl251._


	6. Chapter 6

Beyond The Rabbit Hole

Chapter 6~

"Are you and Akashi dating?"

In an instant Rin spit the water in his mouth all over Akira. A frown appearing on the male's face, as he wiped the water off his face and smeared it over his gym shirt. Their classmates resting all around them, after being forced to run three miles around the track. Of course for Akira and Rin it had been as easy as breathing, but they were half-demons and they recovered almost instantaneously.

"W-Why do you ask?" Rin stuttered, as he hesitantly took another sip of water and chewed on the edge of the bottle.

"Well you two haven't left each other's sides in the past week, and last time I checked I've never beat you on the track." Akira frowned, as he sat on one of the bleachers and Rin leaned against the railing in defeat. "That, and according to your brother, your actually studying."

A heavy sigh left Rin, as his eyes fell to the water bottle and Akira ran a hand through his hair. A smile making it's way onto the lavender-haired teen's face the moment he saw Rin's tail twitch under his shirt and his fingers tighten around his water bottle. If anything Akira knew what his best friend was thinking without even using his abilities. He had so many visions of the half-demon he knew him inside and out, and it made it hard to keep anything from him.

"Yeah, Akashi and me are dating." Rin muttered in the moments after, his eyes meeting Akira's as a blush came across his cheeks. "I know we only just met over a week ago, but we just clicked as cheesy as it sounds."

A smile made it's way onto Akira's face, as their teacher announced class was over. The lavender-haired half-demon pushing himself to his feet, before clasping a hand on his best friend's shoulder.

"I'm glad for you two." Was all he spoke as he made his was down the stairs, Rin right behind him. "Akashi's a good influence on you. He keeps your head on straight."

"And it wasn't on straight before?" Rin joked, as Akira rolled his eyes.

"Not even close." The other spoke, getting a pout from the Son of Satan. "It was tilted so far to the right I thought it'd come clean off."

"You're mean." Rin muttered as they made their way to the boy's locker room. Two figures in the distance catching Akira's gaze as he stopped for a moment and squinted his eyes. The act doing nothing, as Rin stopped a few feet in front of him and looked back at him in confusion.

"Akira?"

"Isn't that the Paladin?" Akira asked, as he pointed to the two figures and Rin followed his finger. "Why's he with Akashi?"

"Shit!" Rin yelled, as he tore off toward the boy's locker room.

His best friend's departure putting Akira on edge, as he let his tail duck under his shirt and glanced at the tall blonde. This was far from good.

* * *

"You're amazing as always, Akashi." Shima spoke, as he looked at the teen's sketchbook while trying to finish his painting. "You going to become a professional?"

"Artist? No, probably not." The half-demon spoke, as he looked over his shoulder at him. "I'm a half-demon and we live longer than humans. They'd notice something was wrong when I didn't age to the age of thirty till they were fifty."

"Makes since, but you could always change names after so many years." The pink-haired teen spoke, as he turned back to his painting. "You'd still become a professional and all. You'd just be several different people who either died after an incident or disappeared from the face of the art world."

"Jeeze, Shima. Look at you, genius." Akashi joked lightly, as Shima laughed a little and gave him his trademark smile. "You going to be a professional painter? You're talented enough."

In the moments after Shima's face fell, as he gripped his paintbrush tightly. The wood creaking harshly, and his brush mere centimeters from the canvas, before he leaned back and let his hand fall to his side.

"I-I wish I could, but I can't." Shima spoke, as he turned and gave him a strained smile. "My family is full of exorcists. If I were to become a painter I'd be letting them down."

"But you should do what you love." Akashi spoke, as Shima sadly nodded and the bell rang. "Shima-"

"Looks like class is over. I'll see you later, Akashi." The pink-haired teen spoke, as he grabbed his things and left.

The art room falling silent in a matter of moments, as the rest of his classmates quickly filled out of the room and to their next class. Nothing but the sound of bird chirping and the occasionally drip of the sink faucet reaching his ears, as he let out a heavy sigh and got up. The teen shoving his sketchbook and pencils into his bag, before slinging it over his shoulder and turning to the door. A move that turned out to be a fatal one as he met face to face with the Paladin of the Vatican. Nothing more than a smirk on the man's face, as Akashi stood tall and kept himself composed. Just like his father taught him.

"Angel."

"Keeper."

A moment of silence fell over them, as Akashi played with the thought of having Chess switch with him, but knew it was no good. It'd only put the Cheshire cat in danger and Akashi needed to handle this.

"What do you want Paladin?" Akashi asked calmly, his attitude simmering down from his playful attitude to a serious one. "You wouldn't be if you didn't need to be."

"The Vatican wants the whereabouts of your father." Angel spoke, as Akashi softly glared at the man.

"And why do you want this information?"

"A band of demons are rising up and a certain demon is leading them from afar. One your father fought a few years back."

"And?"

"And if we find your father we find the demon responsible. Then we'll get rid of them both."

"You have no reason to kill my father. He did everything he could do to protect you humans from that _thing_."

"His achievement means nothing. He's a demon and demons are filth mean to be eradicated under God's name." Angle spoke proudly, before e glared deepily at the younger. "And you're no different."

In an instant Akashi ran toward the window and jumped over the ledge. The half-demon landing on his feet from the two story jump, just as the Paladin ran toward the window, and took off. The half-demon doing his best to put distance between himself and the paladin, as he turned his back to see the man come running out of the building after him. His sword at the read, as Akashi cursed and ran faster. His legs taking him over the school grounds and toward the track, till the Paladin's sword suddenly came flying out of nowhere and smashed into the ground in front of him. The half-demon umping out of the way in time to avoid injury, as he summoned his scythe. The Paladin coming to a stop beside his blade, as he pulled it from the ground and smirked.

"So, are you going to back down now, or am I going to force you to submit?" The paladin calmly spoke, as Akashi glared at him.

"Submit my ass. No being would submit to you." Akashi growled, as the paladin frowned and held his sword at the ready.

"Then I'll make you the first."

"Bring it, Blondie." Akashi taunted before their blades clashed.

The paladin instantly gritting his teeth at the heavy vibrations streaming through his blade as Akashi brushed it off like child's play. His movements casting a heavy burden on the older, as he jumped back to put distance between them and barely noticed the two figures standing on the track.

"Now you see our difference in strength, Paladin?" The white-haired half-demon spoke, as he lowered his weapon slightly. "I've been trained since I could walk to become a Keeper of Wonderland. I'm no force to be messing with."

"That may be true or it may be false, but either way your a demon." Angel bit out, as he shook his arm and glared at him. "And demons-"

"Are filth. I get it. You don't have to lecture me like Rin." Akashi finished, as he earned a deeper glare. "Look, Rin is finishing gym right now and I need to get to him before class ends. So lets finish this and move on, shall we?"

"You took the words right out of my mouth, demon."

And in the next moment the sound of steel colliding with steel filled the air. The two of them practically in each other's faces with each blow. Nothing but expert level swordsmanship leaving both males, as Akashi whipped his scythe to the side. The blade catching the older's sword in one of it's groves, before Akashi sent it flying out of the paladin's hands. The heavy blade landing in the grass over twenty feet from the blonde, before Akashi stabbed his scythe into the ground and leaned against it. A bored look on his face, as the paladin gave him a heavy glare and Akashi ignored it completely.

"I think we're done here, paladin." The half-demon spoke, as he scythe disappeared and the teen turned to see Rin running toward him with his sword and Akira in tow. "Great, now you made it more complicated."

The paladin didn't even speak as he got up and walked to retrieve his sword. The younger's boyfriend coming to a stop next to him and worry in his eyes as he tightly gripped the Kurikara.

"Akashi, are you alright? You're not hurt are you?" Rin asked in worry, as he looked the younger over for injury.

"I'm fine, Rin." Akashi spoke calmly, as the paladin finally reached his sword. "He wasn't even a challenge."

In response the older male sent him a glare and replaced his sword on his hip. Rin the one to let out a growl at the male's glare, before he looked to Rin in surprise and backed down.

"I'll be back."

"No you won't." Akashi spoke, before the male turned and left.

Akira the one to walk over and stop beside them.

"What did he want?" The half-demon asked, as Akashi relaxed at the male's disappearance and let Rin wrap an arm around his boyfriend's waist. The teen looking to their best friend.

"Nothing important." The younger spoke, as he leaned into his boyfriend's side. "Let's get to lunch or we'll run out of time."

A nod was all the two of them gave him as Rin lead them ahead. Akira slowly falling behind, his gaze on the back of the Keeper's head, as he frowned. Something didn't feel right.

* * *

Scarlett: *bows furiously* I'm terribly sorry i haven't updated in forever! *eyes water* Work ate up my time and Minecraft and my social life and my sleep that i forgot all about it!

Akira: *pats her on the head*

Scarlett: I even had the next 3 or 4 chapter written and never got to typing them. I get so distracted when i type up fics and i forget and-

Akira: *slaps hand over her mouth* For dear god woman, shut up.

Scarlett: *slumps* Sorry

Akira: *sighs and ruffles her hair* go ahead

Scarlett: Anyway, I'm terribly sorry for the wait. I shouldn't have taken this long to post this chapter or update the fic. *bows* please forgive me otakugirl251!

* * *

For more information and Updates about my fanfictions, coming straight from me, visit my author page and look under the **Progression and Important Information**section. I have updates about my current Ao no Exorcist fanfictions and a new ones that are going to be posted in the future.

* * *

_Rin and the gang do not belong to me. Th__ey belongs to Kazue Kato._

_Akashi, however, belongs to otakugirl251._


End file.
